Drabbles!
by Kinkatia
Summary: Random ideas, much OOCness. Naraku falls off a roof, Kanna laughs, Sasuke gets slapped silly, Neji starts a fight with Sesshomaru, and Zuko gets tortured by GIR. Any ideas are welcome and accepted into consderation! NEW: Insight into two of my InuYasha OC
1. Kanna Laughs

**Sí, sí, I know I should be working on Sesshomaru's Son, She Brings Out The Best, and Email Tales, but still…when I get an idea through my writer's block and/or sugar rush, I gotta go with it! Please be patient with me! I'm only a procrastinating wannabe novelist!**

**Otulia: Hi there! Kinkatia lacks the ability to find a decent disclaimer, so I've taken on the job to bug her! Anyway, she doesn't own InuYasha. Now get on with reading it already, it's hilarious!**

Kanna Laughs

It was snowing in feudal Japan. The white flakes floated gracefully down from the heavens, covering the earth in a glistening coat. The only sound was that of the snow, each tiny ice crystal joining its companions with a small tinkle, making it seem as if millions of tiny bells were ringing.

Kanna watched it fall from inside the castle, her expression as blank as ever. Her black eyes followed a snowflake on its downward journey, spiraling to the frozen ground below. Outside, leaning casually against a tree, Kagura entertained herself, creating little breezes that swirled the falling snow in a graceful and intricate dance.

The snow fell for some time, until there were deep drifts, and the trees were heavy with it. This is the point in this story where the poetic imagery ends, and the humor begins, as Naraku has just entered the peaceful scene.

He was intrigued by the snow, never having paid it much attention before, since his concentration was always on getting stronger. He hadn't had time for snow. But today…something was different about today.

"Come, Kanna," he instructed, leaving the safety of his castle. She followed obediently, just in time to see him float up onto the roof, taking a good, long look at his surroundings. "Amazing," he breathed, taking in the wondrous beauty of the wintry landscape.

He pivoted to see behind him. That's when it happened. His foot slipped, and he fell into a sitting position on the roof. No more than a split second later, he came tumbling right off with a huge wave of snow, landing heavily on the ground below.

Kanna had watched all this indifferently. But then…

The mirror dropped from her hands, landing in the powder at her feet. A smile etched its way onto her face as she observed Naraku struggling to his feet in his disordered state. She let out a small chuckle, soon followed by another and another, until she was consumed by laughter. She doubled over, so hard was she laughing, tears streaming from her eyes.

Kagura, still by the tree, smirked behind her open fan. She could see why Kanna was laughing. After all, how often do you get to see Naraku fall off a roof?

**You said it was hilarious. It isn't.**

**Otulia: He fell off a roof. That statement in itself is hilarious.**

**Me: Whatever. Okay, people out there, please review. You can flame, though it might result in Otulia throwing a tantrum in your direction. **

**Otulia: Anyone who doesn't review will have won themselves an introduction to my brick!**

**Me: Or mine!**

**Both: -hold up bricks menacingly-**


	2. Sasuke Meets Kinkatia's Temper

**I've been wanting to do this for some time. Well, at least since yesterday's Naruto episode! **

**Otulia: Enjoy! Remember, Sasuke isn't ours! He's just a character on Naruto, which we also don't own!**

Sasuke Meets Kinkatia's Temper

Sasuke was lying in the tree, unable to move, the curse mark spreading over his body. Thankfully, Naruto had shown up with Sakura and Pakkun just in time to save him from Gaara.

While Naruto was keeping Gaara busy, Sakura helped Sasuke to his feet. She wanted to get him away quickly. But that wasn't going to happen just yet.

Why, you ask? Well, because Kinkatia suddenly showed up, looking very angry. Everyone but Gaara was momentarily stunned by her sudden appearance in a poof of very shiny confetti. As Naruto was staring blankly, Gaara moved to attack him.

"Hold it right there, Gaara, or face my wrath!" Kinkatia commanded, and something in her voice made him comply. Literally. The power in her voice froze him to the spot, and he couldn't move a muscle no matter how hard he struggled. Not to mention his vocal cords had been temporarily decommissioned.

Now Kinkatia turned to Sasuke, who was now standing on his own, without Sakura's help. "Sasuke," she sighed, shaking her head. "You've done a very stupid thing. Why didn't you take what Kakashi told you more seriously?"

"I had to use Chidori again," he said. "I didn't have a choice."

"Yes, you did. You could have run away." Kinkatia reasoned.

Sasuke glared at her. "I will never run away."

"So you did something stupid."

"It wasn't stupid!" he insisted.

_SLAP!_

The sound resounded throughout the entire forest, making birds fly from their nests in fear. Kinkatia stood there fuming, steam literally wafting off her head, while Sasuke sat, dumbstruck, with a red handprint on his face. "Don't you ever, EVER do something stupid like that again! You're worse than Naruto!"

A half-hearted "Hey!" was heard from Naruto, who was in a state of semi-shock. Someone, a _girl _no less, had just slapped Sasuke.

Sakura wanted to shout, "What do you think you're doing!" But her inner self stopped her, fiercely arguing that Uchiha deserved it.

"Now promise me you'll think of the consequences next time you're about to be an idiot!" Kinkatia demanded.

Sasuke could only nod dumbly; the entire side of his face was numb.

"Good." She turned to the still frozen Gaara. "Now as for you, I have someone you should meet." She jumped over to him, and dragged him off. "I know there are quite a few authoresses in the fandom just dying to give you a hug."

When Kinkatia and Gaara had gone, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "She just slapped you…"

**Dumb, I know! But I had to slap Sasuke! He needs it! Hate it, love it, whatever you think, go ahead and review! Besides, I need ideas if Drabbles! Is to stay alive and get better. **


	3. Rienne Turns Fangirl

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was trying to write a meeting between Buyo and my own pets, but it wasn't quite working. So I move on to an idea that I came up with yesterday. **

**Otulia: We only own Rienne! She's our OC from our Naruto fic, She Brings Out The Best. **

**Warning: May be some spoilers for the above-mentioned fic contained in this Drabble.**

Rienne Turns Fangirl

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rienne exclaimed, rushing over to the tall demon. She stopped just short of glomping him, such was her excitement. Of course, he completely ignored her. But that didn't stop her from babbling.

"I can't believe it's really you, Sesshomaru-sama. It's been too long since your last visit! Naraku was here just yesterday, leafing through Kinkatia's books! I don't know why you wouldn't let me take him down for you, but I guess it's your business, right? Still, it's a pity Kinkatia let him get away before you got here. I would have loved to see you finally kill him. After all, you're the only one who can do it. No one else is as strong as you are."

"Rienne, leave Sess alone!" Kinkatia snapped, annoyed by her incessant rambles. It was quite obvious that Sesshomaru was ignoring her.

But that didn't stop her at all. She just kept rambling on and on and on and on and on and on until…

"Cease your meaningless chatter," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Huh?" Rienne said, confused. "What do you mean? Meaningless? Am I not making sense or something? I do that sometimes, you know. And I never even notice. Odd, don't you think? The first time I realized I was rambling without making any sense was after I met Naruto. We started talking about ramen, and the next thing I know, he's staring at me like I've got thirty-three heads and I'm breathing fire. He said I was talking nonsense. The second time was when I was talking to Hinata the day after her younger sister's birthday party. See, during the party, I ran into Neji, and…"

An hour passed, and all the while, Rienne kept on talking. Sesshomaru's eye was twitching with insuppressible annoyance. He had had enough. Of course, he knew he couldn't kill the girl, especially not with Kinkatia sitting in the same room. That would just bring her wrath upon him, and he had no wish to go through that torture again. But possibly, just possibly, she would assist him in getting rid of the pest. But he wasn't about to stoop to the level of actually asking for help.

So, turning to Kinkatia, he commanded, "Remove this insolent wench from my presence."

Unfortunately, Kinkatia was out of commission, due to a particularly severe tennis practice. In short, she couldn't walk properly, and there was no way she was going to catch Rienne in that state.

And, even worse, hearing Sesshomaru call her an insolent wench, Rienne broke down in tears. "How could you say such a thing?" she asked between sobs. Her crying was even more annoying than her pointless fangirl rambling.

Then the situation got even worse, if that can be believed. Because, at the very moment, when Rienne was crying her hardest, Neji Hyuga walked into the room. He immediately rushed to Rienne's side. "What's wrong, Rienne? What happened?"

She could barely answer, so much was her grief. " Lord Sesshomaru…called...insolent…hates me…"

Neji whirled around to glare at Sesshomaru, who had been effectively ignoring the whole exchange. "You upset Rienne," he said angrily. "You'll pay for that!" Foolishly, he attacked the demon lord.

Of course, Sesshomaru was out of the way in an instant, swinging his poison claws in the ninja's direction. Neji, with the use of his Byakugan, saw the attack coming, and easily dodged. What followed was the beginning of what would have been a long and fierce battle, had not Rienne intervened.

Teary eyed, she lunged forward and latched herself onto Sesshomaru's sleeve, halting his next blow. "Please, Lord Sesshomaru! Don't hurt him!"

He simply shoved her out of the way, further angering Neji. Luckily, Rienne had bought enough time for Kinkatia to dig out her special brand of duct tape. She woke Otulia, who, being Kinkatia's alter-ego, was suffering right along with her, she made her use her telekinesis to float Sesshomaru and Neji into the air. With as much speed as she could muster, which wasn't very much, Kinkatia restrained the brawlers with her duct-tape.

"Rienne," she sighed, easing herself back into her chair. "You are in big trouble."

But Rienne wasn't paying attention; she was too busy trying to secretly unbind Sesshomaru.

**Whatever…**


	4. GIR's Chamber

**I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this, OH HOW I SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS! It's not that bad, but I need to work on my other fics, and this is only holding me up. But, yeesh, seems I can't even watch a single episode of Avatar with Zuko in it without feeling my fury at the second season finale rekindle. Plus, I can't sleep, so…yah. Here it is, my very first torture Zuko fic, chapter, thingy. I hope it's as absurdedly funny as I've been finding everything lately.**

**Disclaimer: Zuko. Is. Mine. Not literally, but in the menacing figurative sense that usually comes before a brutal pounding. I don't own any padded rooms or Zim and GIR from Invader Zim, either. Oh but, since I can't seem to find the word Absurdedly, I think I may actually own it. Huh, neologisms are great!**

Kinkatia, using her power of the keyboard, of course, roughly shoved Zuko ahead of her down the long, empty, echoing, annoyingly square white hallway with many monotonously identical doors on either side, and no windows. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy about it, or the fact that the awesome power of the keyboard had deleted his ability to fire bend. She stopped him at one such door and opened it, relentlessly shoving him inside, slamming the door shut, and walking away.

Inside, Zuko found the room to be padded, and the same annoying shade of white as that ridiculously monotonous hallway had been. Up near the strangely high ceiling was one small square of glass. Kinkatia was shortly peering at him through it, with the goofiest grin on her face. "Hey Zuko!" she shouted giddily. "This is your punishment for being such a gullible, moronic, idiot and siding with Azula. _Again._ Remember this lesson, so you never make that mistake again."

Inside the brightly multi-colored room behind that glass, Kinkatia relaxed into her squarshy chair and popped open Delilah, her laptop. Yes, she had upgraded from a regular, bulky keyboard that always needed to be plugged into the core of whatever universe she was in for it to work. She now had her new best friend, Delilah, an unexpected and much appreciated Christmas present. She was wireless, too. Much more convenient, and better looking, too.

Anyway, she began typing away, and into the room below appeared GIR. Well, he actually kind of popped into thin air, several feet above the padded floor, screaming insanely, and quickly plummeted to the floor. And then he bounced. It is, after all, padded.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" GIR shouted, getting to his feet and bunny hopping around the room until he came to Zuko. "Hi! I'm GIR! What's your name?" he asked in his almost unbearably adorable metallic voice.

Zuko, of course, was already peeved at being forcefully dragged by a complete stranger out of Ba Sing Se, out of the Avatar-verse, and then thrown into this room. He wasn't about to pay any attention to the cute little alien robot in front of him. After all, he was probably dreaming, anyway.

Kinkatia frowned. Seeing GIR pry the answer from Zuko would be fun, but the little guy deserved to know his next victim's name. So she formulated an absolutely hilarious plan. Using the power of the keyboard, she whispered to GIR, "I think his name is Zuko."

Of course, this news got little GIR all excited. He wanted to be sure of Zuko's name. "Is your name Zuko?" he preened, like he was talking to a cat. Zuko ignored him. "C'mon, you can tell me!" GIR then proceeded to bunny hop in small circles around Zuko, giving him absolutely no room to move. "Is it? Is it? Is it is it is it is it is it is it is it?" Zuko took a step back, but GIR bunny hopped right back into place. Then, he spontaneously fell to the ground, rolling in his circles instead. "Tell me! Tellmetellmetellmetellme!!!!!"

Zuko ground his teeth, an anime stress mark appearing on his forehead. "Yes," he grumbled, struggling to keep his temper in check.

GIR stopped rolling and looked at Zuko. "Yes what?" He tilted his head to the side in that adorably confused way.

Zuko balled his hands into fists. "Yes, that's my name."

"What's your name?"

GIR's overly cheerfulness was already wearing on Zuko. "My name is Zuko!" he practically shouted.

GIR jumped to his feet happily. "Hi there, Zuko! I'm GIR! Will you play with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No." Zuko's 'no' was getting more and more tense each time. Kinkatia was already starting to laugh her socks off.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar an-"

"NO!" Zuko was trembling with rage. He hadn't been here ten minutes, and he already hated this little…thing! How he wished he could melt it!

GIR fell to the ground, crying in his little robotic way. "Why not?!?!?!?!?!"

Zuko endured a full thirty minutes of GIR's crying, slowly growing angrier and angrier. His every muscle tensed, and his face turned red. Kinkatia was fairly in tears by now, and was struggling to regain her composure.

Then, all of a sudden, GIR ceased his wailing, and looked at Zuko curiously. "Do you like tacos?" he asked innocently. "I like tacos. Will you get me a taco?"

Zuko, of course, had no idea what a taco was, since tacos are nonexistent in the Avatar-verse.

GIR looked up at Kinkatia expectantly. She was just starting to catch her breath, and she kept giggling every now and then. "Can I have a taco?" he asked her.

"Of course, GIR. Here, have a taco!" she typed furiously on Delilah's keyboard, and a taco appeared in the padded room, floating several feet above GIR's head.

"Taco!" he shouted, his voice making Zuko flinch in pain. The little robot began jumping up and down, trying desperately to reach the taco, but it was just out of his reach. Then, the taco began to move. It floated its way over to Zuko, where it hovered just above his head. The fire nation prince looked up at it dumbly, wondering what the thing was and why it smelled so good. He was shortly tackled by GIR, who was attempting to use him as a stepping stool to reach the taco.

Zuko opened his eyes to see GIR's face right above his. "Ahh!" he shouted, scurrying away. His head began to throb painfully, and he gingerly reached up to feel the cartoonishly large lump on his head where GIR had collided with him.

"I wanna be a mongoose," GIR said randomly.

"What?" Zuko asked, completely confused.

"Pig!"

The muffled sounds of typing and a suppressed giggle came from above, and a pig appeared in the room. Actually, it appeared along with the mud pit it had been rolling in.

"Pig! You've come back to me!" GIR shouted, glomping the unsuspecting and uncaring animal.

The next thing Zuko knew, he was splattered with mud and caught in the middle of a rather rough wrestling match between pig and robot. As he struggled out of the muck, relentlessly being battered, he heard a shout come from above.

"No way! I need him to torture Zuko!" Kinkatia shouted.

"Return GIR to me at once!" a new voice demanded.

The glass window shattered, and a small green-skinned alien floated down on some hover scooter thing. "GIR!" he shouted authoritatively.

GIR jumped to attention, shouted, "Master! I missed you!" and latched onto the alien.

"Who are you?" Zuko dared to ask. That was rather stupid on his part, as the alien hadn't noticed him, GIR had forgotten all about him, and Kinkatia was frantically trying to locate Delilah. It was the perfect chance for him to escape.

The green alien looked at Zuko, studying him, from the ugly scar on his face down to his mud-splattered socks. "You, filthy earth scum, wish to know who I am? I AM ZIM! And I shall conquer this puny planet and earn the respect of the Almighty Tallest!" Zim then turned his attention back to his robot. "Come GIR, we must, uh, destroy stuff."

"But I don't wanna," GIR whined. "I'm playing with my new friend!"

"We must leave this place, GIR. It is…weird."

"Alright," the little robot sighed. "But can I bring Zuko with me?"

Zim pondered for a moment before agreeing. "Maybe I can run some painful experiments on him." GIR then hauled a struggling Zuko onto the scooter-thing and away they flew, into the multi-colored room where Kinkatia was still trying to find Delilah, and out through a whole blasted through the ceiling.

And thus, Kinkatia lost her entertainment, and Zuko was experimented on until his brain turned to jelly and he tasted like waffles.

**I started this so long ago, I forgot my HUGE list of ideas! But I've finished it! Huzzah! Let me know what you think, please? Or I might just drag you into the chamber as well!**


	5. Jakotsu's Worst Fear

**Do you all know Gutok? If not, he's one of MY characters, and the most irresistibly adorable thing in the universe! He's here to visit today!**

**Otulia: We own only Gutok. Not Jakotsu. Got it?**

Jakotsu's Worst Fear

Here's a tale I must tell, about the day

When Jakotsu's worst fear came into play.

Though he'd been before, he was sent back,

For Bankotsu feared we might face an attack.

Otulia had just become guardian of her little friend,

The alien called Gutok, a troublemaker 'til the end.

From the colorful world of Charon he came.

For the loss of the Sacred Pop-Tart he took the blame.

During Otulia's overly happy dance,

Jakotsu barged in without a glance

At who else might possibly be here,

Which is how we found out about his fear.

Now we all know how Jakotsu can be,

And that some find him a bit creepy.

It just so happens that this little alien

Has a strange creepy person obsession.

Jakotsu found himself locked in a hug,

Which was far more than a timid tug.

Looking down into Gutok's adorable face

Sent Jakotsu whirling into a pit of disgrace.

He squealed with fright, turning pale,

His fear immeasurable by any scale.

Gutok only squeaked with glee

As Jakotsu struggled to get free.

"Get it off!" Jakotsu pleaded.

And help was truly needed

If anyone was to free him

From the Charonian Death Grip TM.

And so it came to pass that we

Were at long last able to set him free.

By bribery we got them apart,

For Gutok can't resist a Pop-Tart.

Now Jakotsu won't come inside,

For he believes he almost died

At the hands of a harmless alien

Who happens to be stronger than him.

**Please pardon my bad rhymes! I'm not a poet! But review anyway! I need motivation!!!**


	6. Kinkatia Crew

**Hello! Welcome to another installment of Drabbles! This one was started in the boredom of having nothing to do in my Creative Writing class. So, it may be more creative than other chapters. Enjoy!**

**Otulia: We don't own InuYasha or Naruto. However, you are not permitted to steal our OC's! You'll know them when you see them, since we only borrowed Sesshomaru and Jakotsu.**

Kinkatia Crew

_Once upon a time there was a duck. It was a very adorable duck, and it was loved by all. But that's not important right now._

_For, you see, a tragedy struck in the neighboring land. It was the worst possible thing that could ever have happened in that land, and all the people, who were usually very quiet and calm, were panicking. Yes, panicking. Hard to believe, isn't it? But that's where the story begins. _

"What are we going to do?" King Orphicus asked from atop his throne.

"I don't know, Majesty, but it must be stopped!" answered Sanjeet, the royal messenger.

"We need help immediately," King Orphicus thought aloud. "We need…Kinkatia's Crew! They'll know what to do!"

"I will fetch them immediately," Sanjeet said, bowing before rushing out the door.

The journey to Kinkatia's Base took many danger-filled minutes, and Sanjeet arrived there filled with terror and on the brink of exhaustion. He knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for it to open.

"I GOT IT!" someone shouted from inside. Sanjeet hurriedly backed away as the door was flung open and two girls tumbled out onto the ground.

"I said I'd get it!" one of the girls said angrily as she got to her feet, brushing herself off and pushing her brown hair from her face.

The other girl glared up at her from the floor. "But I got to the door first!" she insisted. Much to Sanjeet's surprise, she floated up from the ground, seven colorful tails peeking around from behind her.

"Um…excuse me?" Sanjeet said timidly. The brown-haired girl turned her icy gaze on him, making him flinch.

"What?!" she demanded crossly, as if he had just interrupted something important.

"I…uh…was sent by King Orphicus. Our land has been wrought with disaster, and we require your expert assistance."

"Really?" the floating girl asked excitedly. "Alright, let's get going!" She lowered to the ground and ran back through the open door. "Come on, you three, we have a job to do!"

"A job? Really? What is it, what is it?" someone inside squealed in an annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"I'll pass," someone else said, sounding rather bored.

"No way! We're all going, and that's final!" came the familiar shout of the floating girl.

Sanjeet stood there nervously, under the cold glare of the brown-haired girl. He listened to the argument with a vague curiosity about who was in the room.

"Who are you, anyway?" the brown-haired girl asked suddenly.

"I…I am Sanjeet, royal messenger of King Orphicus," he answered timidly.

"King Orphicus? Never heard of him. Oh, I'm Rienne, by the way, best Genin in Konoha." Sanjeet looked at her, clearly confused. "I'm a ninja," she explained, rolling her eyes.

He was going to reply, but was interrupted as Otulia shoved three people out the door. One was tall, and reminded him of a ghost, as he was dressed in white, had long, silver hair, and was pale. But his golden eyes burned with life, and at this particular moment, anger. There was a happy looking person right beside him. Sanjeet couldn't decide if it was male or female, but recognized the voice as the excited person from earlier. The final person was definitely a girl, but a scary one. It wasn't just that she was dressed all in back and had 'attitude' written all over her face, but that she had large bat-like ears and leathery wings.

"We're ready to go!" the floating girl said excitedly. "Let me introduce everyone! I'm Otulia, and that's Rienne over there. And these are," she pointed at them in the order they had emerged from the room, "Sesshomaru, Jakotsu, and Rogue. Who are you and why are you here?"

"His name's Sanjeet," Rienne answered for him. "Some guy by the name of King Orphicus sent him."

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

By the time they had returned to King Orphicus's land, Sanjeet had learned all about the Kinkatia Crew.

"Your Majesty," he announced. "May I present to you our saviors. Rienne, ninja extraordinaire. Otulia, second princess of Pluto and master of telekinesis. Sesshomaru, dog demon and lord of the western lands. Jakotsu, undead assassin with a unique fighting style. Rogue, genetic cross between a human and a fruit bat, and black belt in three styles of martial arts." He pointed to each as he introduced them.

King Orphicus looked them over. "This is the Kinkatia Crew? Where is Kinkatia?"

Otulia jumped up to sit cross-legged in the air. "She's not home. But we can handle the problem, whatever it is!"

"Very well," he replied. "Sanjeet! Take them to…the room…"

The group was led through some rather ordinary looking doors into a huge room filled wall to wall with bookshelves. People were standing around everywhere, looks of despair and annoyance on their faces. And, in the very center of the room was a small blue alien, with a little curling antenna on top of his head, and a face so emotional it could be chibi. He was repeating one word over and over again, in a very loud squeak.

"Pudding! Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!"

Otulia squealed in delight. "Gutok! I've been looking everywhere for you! And you learned a new word! I'm so proud of you!!!!!"

Jakotsu blinked at the small alien a few times before turning pale as a ghost. "It…it…IT'S BACK AGAIN!!! SAVE ME!!!!" He leaped at Sesshomaru and clung to him fearfully, wailing like a baby.

"Release me!" Sesshomaru demanded, but in vain, for Jakotsu couldn't hear anything over the sound of his own crying.

"Make him stop!" Rogue cried, covering her sensitive ears with her arms. She fell to her knees, gritting her teeth against the pain Gutok's squeaking and Jakotsu's high-pitched crying was causing her ear drums.

Rienne looked around at everyone in shock. "This is the emergency? Gutok learned a new word and won't shut up? Just throw him out of the library already!"

King Orphicus bowed his head in defeat. "No one can save us, it seems," he said sadly.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a short girl with dirty-blonde hair and blue-green eyes barged in. "I can't believe I forgot to turn in my book! I'm so-" She stopped short and looked around, taking in the pathetic scene.

She sighed animatedly. "Oh boy…not again. This happened when he learned 'popsicle' and 'cupcake.'"

She walked over to Gutok and crouched down to his level. Otulia panicked, saying, "No! Don't do it! Please, Kinkatia, I'm begging you!!!!"

Kinkatia ignored her. "Gutok. Pop-Tart!"

Gutok became silent. Then he squeaked the word, "Pop-Tart!" once, and only once.

"NO!!!!" Otulia joined Jakotsu in the incessant wailing.

"QUIET!" Kinkatia shouted. "Otulia, take Gutok to Naphtali! Jakotsu, let go of Sess! Everyone, OUT!"

They obeyed her angry commands without question. Then she turned to King Orphicus and handed him a book. "I'm sorry it's late, really!"

"It's alright," he said. "You just saved us from a disaster! Would you like to check it out again?"

"Could I? Yes, please!"

He stamped the book and handed it back to her. She then proceeded to walk home, pausing only once to fawn over the duck in the pond next to the library.

**Is it random enough? Tell me, or I'll stick Jakotsu and Gutok in your room while you're trying to sleep!**


	7. Coming Together

**Forgive me for not updating my other fics, but I'm emotionally distraught right now, and while seeking solace on youtube, I found a wonderfully sweet slide show of fanart that inspired this, and I had to write it!**

**Jakotsu: Since Otulia's still gone and Bankotsu's suffering from a minor concussion, I'm taking their places! Kinkatia doesn't own One Piece! If she did, there would be aliens and ninjas in it!**

Coming Together

"Oh, Zoro," Nami sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry."

She watched him closely, waiting for any sign of improvement. He hadn't awoken yet. It had been more than a day. He had never been out for so long. But that last battle…he'd been hurt so badly. They had been guarding the ship while the others went for supplies, just the two of them, when someone had come out of nowhere, trying to kill her. Someone from her past, who she'd thought was gone for good.

His chest heaved up and down with each breath. He had to be in so much pain, that it brought tears to Nami's eyes just to think about it.

She had never known that her brother was still alive. She had believed him to be dead for so long now, that she'd nearly forgotten about him. After all, one does not remember those they never loved. But somehow, he had survived, and during those years had become a skillful swordsman. Like Zoro, he, too, fought with three blades.

Zoro groaned in his sleep, his face momentarily showing his pain before he grew still again. Nami blinked back tears. "This is all my fault," she whispered. "It wasn't your fight."

Her brother had come to take her life. There was no mistaking the malice in his burning eyes. He had come to settle their score. She would have fled, tried to lose him on land, but…Zoro had jumped in between them. He had calmly assured her that he would protect her, that he wouldn't let this bastard harm her. And then they fought.

"I'm so useless," Nami choked out, staring at her hands. "I can't even protect myself. You got hurt because of me."

The memory returned to her, vivid as when it had occurred.

_Metal clashed on metal, and three swords flew through the air to clatter harmlessly to the deck. Her brother fell, unconscious, bleeding heavily from his wounds. "Tie him up, hurry," Zoro panted, barely able to keep his feet. "He's far from dying, and I don't want to fight him again."_

_Nami did as he instructed, shaking the whole while. Not until she was finished did she dare look at Zoro._

_Only to see him fall. To see the blood starting to pool around him. _

"_ZORO!!!!!"_

Tears escaped her eyes at the memory. She'd somehow managed to clean and bandage his wounds, praying all the while he'd live. He'd lost so much blood, and his injuries were so severe. All because of her.

She turned her back to him, unable to take it anymore. She couldn't hold it back any longer. "I can't do anything!" she cried. "I'm just a burden to everyone!"

She froze as she heard movement behind her, and gasped as two strong arms encircled her waist, pulling her backward onto the bed. "Don't talk like that," Zoro admonished quietly, resting his head on her shoulder and breathing heavily.

"Zoro…" She couldn't think as a surge of relief washed over her. He was awake. He would survive.

"He would have killed me, if it weren't for you. I had to keep you safe," he whispered.

He was obviously in a lot of pain. He was deathly pale, and could barely keep himself in a sitting position. "Zoro, you're hurt. You need to rest…" She closed her eyes, tears leaking out from under her closed lids. "It wasn't your fight," she whispered. "Why?"

"I couldn't stand by and let him kill you, Nami." There was something unidentifiable in his voice that made her turn around in his grasp to look at him.

Their eyes met; hers, filled with fear and guilt, and his, glazed over with fever. He pulled her closer, and she felt an unfamiliar sense of fright passing through her. Gently placing her hands on his shoulders, she looked up at him. He lowered his head toward hers until their foreheads touched, caressing the back of her head with one hand.

"Z-Zoro," she stammered, wide-eyed and confused.

"Don't talk, please," he asked so quietly she could barely hear him.

She froze as his face slowly came closer to hers. For the second time, she found she couldn't think.

Their lips met; Nami stiffened in surprise, her eyes widening a fraction more. She involuntarily pulled away with a squeak, her face flushed.

Zoro dropped his hand and turned his head. "I'm sorry," he said softly, his voice strained. He leaned back against the cabin wall, closing his eyes, sadness radiating from him.

"Zoro!" She latched onto him suddenly, sobbing. He winced, and she pulled away, hastily apologizing, only to have him pull her right back, despite the pain it caused him.

He held her close, as if he would never let her go, willing his arms to cease their shaking in his weakened state. She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, and let out everything she'd been holding back. "Don't cry," he said, knowing it would do no good. She'd keep on crying until she ran out of tears.

"Th-thank you…f-for pr-protect-ing me."

"Anytime."

**Is it okay? I'm not overstepping boundaries or making them too OOC? And…is it just me, or do I sense a bigger story in here? Should I make it its own fic, or leave it here in Drabbles!? Tell me what you think, please!!!**


	8. What Really Happened

**Since that last drabble wasn't really a drabble, I'll be sure that this one is! I've actually been thinking about this one for quite a while…**

**Otulia: We don't own Naruto. Nope. **

What Really Happened When Sarutobi Used the Reaper Death Seal on Orochimaru

_The following is a conversation that was edited out of the footage released to the public. It occurred just after the Reaper became visible to Orochimaru, but before he mortally injured the Third Hokage. It is between Orochimaru and the Reaper._

"What?! Father? How could you betray me like this?!"

**Orochimaru. I never thought it would come down to this.**

"Why are you helping that fool?!"

**I must obey those who summon me. Now tell me, son, why have we come to face each other like this?**

"I'm trying to take down Sarutobi-sensei and destroy this accursed village! Why must you always interfere in my business?!"

**I always told you that your power-hungry and disloyal ways would be your downfall. I'm ashamed that you've turned out this way.**

"DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE RIGHT?!"

**Yes, but I'm sure you're double-crossing mother would be proud of you. Now take your punishment like a man.**

"I won't let you do this to me!"

_This is the end of their talking to one another. Now you know what really happened._

**Dumb, I know, but did you ever notice how Orochimaru and the Reaper have the same tongue?!?!? They've GOT to be related!**


	9. A Visit to Shin Makoku

**I realize that I have other fics to work on. But I just watched the final eight or so episodes of Kyou Kara Maou, and must let them all know how I'm feeling right now.**

**Otulia: Relative disclaimers, ya'll!**

A Visit to Shin Makoku

"I'M SO HAPPY!"

Everyone turns around to look at the recently vacated fountain. There, sitting on her knees in the water, is a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl. Before anyone can react, she jumps up and glomps Yuuri.

"I was afraid you'd never make it back! I'm so happy I wanna cry!" she squeals.

"Uh…um. I can't breathe," the Maou gasps, turning blue.

"What are you doing? Let go of Yuuri!" Wolfram demands as everyone else watches, stupefied.

The girl then turns on the blonde Mazoku. "Wolfram! You're as happy as I am that Yuuri's back, aren't you?" His face instantly flushes, and he grumbles incoherently.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Günter asks, a little nervously.

She blinks at him before blushing. "I'm sorry! I'm Kinkatia! Nice to finally meet you, Günter!"

He looks a little perplexed. "How do you know my name?"

But Kinkatia ignores him as she turns to face Conrad and Gwendal. "I want to personally thank you two for taking such good care of Yuuri!" Each of them, in turn, receives a glomp from her, but before she lets Gwendal breathe again, she whispers to him, "You better loosen up a bit, or I'll personally steal all your toys, got it?" He pales considerably.

Next in line was Ulrike, who had been watching from behind everyone else as Kinkatia glomped everyone. "Hello!"

Unfortunately, Murata butts in. "How did you get here?" he asks. "Shibuya only brought the two of us."

Kinkatia's face grew dark, and everyone but poor, oblivious Murata shrank back in fear. "You," she hisses, turning flaming eyes on him. "How _dare _you put me through so much suspense. I was in tears. I was crying. I was sure that everything had gone wrong. But you…" She advances upon him, and he begins to back away, unsure of what to do. "You knew the whole time. You knew it would turn out alright. You _knew _that Yuuri would be able to come back. And you kept it all to yourself. You _brat._ YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Everyone stands back, watching in disbelief as Kinkatia pulls a large, battle-scarred brick out of thin air and charges at Murata with it. He turns and runs for his life, Kinkatia hot on his heels. They are almost out of sight when Yuuri snaps out of his daze. "We have to save Murata!" he shouts. Soon, the whole gang is chasing down a very, very angry Kinkatia.

They catch up, but she vanishes, leaving behind only a very battered Murata.

**Hmph. I've been wanting to bash him all day. I knew he knew something! Grrr!! He deserves it for making me cry!!!!**


	10. When She's Sleeping

**I know, I know, I have stories I'm not updating, but honestly, give me a break! School has started up again, I have virtually no time to myself with homework from two AP classes AND Spanish IV, plus I'm going through the hassle of applying to colleges. And then one night, I lulled myself to sleep brainstorming for a Death Note fanfic I'm planning (relax, I'm not concentrating on it until all of my current fics are completed), and though I wanted to avoid romance, the situation I'm putting Matsuda in is just BEGGING for fluff, and now I've got this snippet stuck in my head and preventing me from writing this dang essay I've got to do! **

**Otulia: In other words, just deal with us. By the way…we're not smart enough to own Death Note. But S is our OC, and her real name shall not be revealed.**

When She's Sleeping

Matsuda yawned as he quietly made his way down the hall toward the room he had been using as his living quarters recently. Ever since S had taken him into her confidence he'd found himself spending more and more nights at the Investigation Headquarters. He didn't really mind, as he had no one at home waiting for him, and he had become quite fond of the place.

He paused as he passed the open door to S's room, puzzled by the silence within. Her lights had been turned of, which was no surprise, as she hardly used them anyway, but usually there was at least some indication of her presence.

Hesitatingly he stepped up to the doorway and poked his head inside. "S?" he called quietly, wanting to make sure she was okay. He was answered by a soft sound like that of a snore, and his eyes fell on her sleeping form, huddled beneath the thick blanket on her bed.

Her dark hair had fallen across her face, and the pale fingers of one hand peeked out from under the blanket. For once her countenance was peaceful, all of the worry, grief and pain washed away by slumber. All her disabilities and deformities were hidden, all her illness seemingly nonexistent.

With a smile, Matsuda continued on to his own room, with only one thought in his mind.

_She's so beautiful when she's sleeping._

**I know it's bad, but it was bugging me. So…yeah. Have a little preview to what may or may not show up eventually. **


	11. Never

**I really should be getting to sleep right now. And I really should be getting this college application essay done before NaNoWriMo starts tomorrow…but I do believe that I need to get this idea out of my head. **

**Otulia: We don't own InuYasha, and we don't own the wonderful piece of fanart that inspired it…**

Never

The stars twinkled gently in the velvet sky, keeping their silent vigil over the slumbering world below. The waning moon sat just over the treetops, shedding her silver glow on all.

On a grassy hillside just outside a stretch of woodland, two figures lay comfortably on the ground, deep in the realms of sleep. They had been separated from the others they traveled with throughout the course of the day just past, and having found a place free of both demons and mortals of ill intent, were content to rest their weary bodies.

The one, a small human girl, no more than a child, slept peacefully. The other, a powerful demon who normally would have remained alert, was uneasy in his rest.

For a time, all was still, the moon and stars keeping watch over them, the night calm. Then the demon's eyes snapped open; he struggled to keep his breaths even. He blinked once, twice, almost as if he were unsure of reality. Then his gaze landed on the girl by his side, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Gently, so as not to wake her, he stroked her face with his long fingers, tucking a few loose strands of dark hair behind her ears. His dream returned to him, and he tried in vain to push it away.

A tear filled his eye as he frowned, unused to this new emotion, yet understanding what it meant. He could not bear to lose the girl. She was the world to him, and more, the only one that had ever gotten close enough to touch his soul.

She was…his daughter.

She stirred under his touch, yet he did not pull his hand away. Slowly, her eyes blinked open, and she looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered, uncertain.

He smiled a little, understanding her unspoken question. "Merely an unpleasant dream, Rin," he explained.

With a small nod, she scooted closer, snuggling into him. "It will be okay," she said, stifling a yawn. "Rin's bad dreams always go away…"

Half-startled at her actions, he reflexively embraced her, pulling her closer. He held her as she drifted back into slumber, one thought in mind. He knew she would never leave him; and now he knew with absolute certainty that he would never leave her.

**Ta-da! If you'd like a link to the fanart that inspired this, just ask, and I'll give it to you! Please review!!!**


	12. Ten Things About Amoyael and Antheron

**Eh, here's a Drabble about two of my favorite InuYasha OC's, from my stories Sesshomaru's Son and The Fates Collide. **

**Otulia: Surprisingly, we own the characters we're writing about this time. **

Ten Truths About Amoyael and Antheron

**1. They are opposites.**

She is light. She is bright and clear, seen by all. She is uncontained, striking the world harshly, unforgiving.

He is darkness. He is seen but not known. He creeps in and out, leaving those who encounter him with a shadow of a memory they do not understand.

**2. They are the same. **

Both want only what is best. For their family, because they share a common bond. For their city, because it is their duty. But above all, for each other. No matter what may come, each puts their twin first.

**3. They think differently.**

She assumes too much. She has never been able to see the deeper meaning behind things. With her, everything is what it seems; she takes things at face value.

He thinks objectively. No possibility is overlooked, nothing is assumed. He cannot accept something without proof. Face value means nothing to him.

**4. They are of one mind.**

They always reach the same conclusion. They always know what the other is thinking. Nothing hides between them; indeed, nothing could. They are never at a disagreement. Every decision is made in unison.

**5. They are strong.**

She will let no one stand in her way. Her power is almost unrivaled. Her people fear her, fear her wrath and fury. But they feel safe under her firm hand; she will uphold any decision. There will be no second guessing on her part.

He can handle anything thrown his way. His intellect gives him an edge, an advantage over those around him. His perceptions are sharp, true. His decisions made strategically, logically. Fear of him grows from the unknown; he shows less than he tells. Nothing will stop him.

**6. They are weak.**

They cannot function without one another. If they are separated, they falter, their strength wavers. She needs his wisdom, his guidance, his reassurance; the inner strength which she lacks. He needs her feeling, her up-and-forth way of doing things. He needs her power to assure him things will work out the way he planned.

**7. They lead.**

She commands respect. All who disrespect her will face her legendary anger, feel her raw power, brimming to overflow with a turmoil of feeling. Her passion drives her, and her passion is the reason they follow.

He works for respect. His decisions are always right; any changes he makes are always for the best. His mind is sharp, and he chooses no sides. Fairness follows him, encouraging those who doubt him.

**8. They follow.**

They follow each other. She follows his wisdom and his gentle guiding hand. He follows her passion, her sense of right and wrong.

**9. They succeed.**

Together, they are unstoppable. Together, they rival even their mighty and powerful father, the first to unite demons under one rule. Everything goes according to their plan, because no one can overcome their unparalleled combination.

**10. They fail.**

She cannot live without him. He is her reason. On her own, she would crumble and fall, leaving nothing but bitterness behind.

He cannot live without her. She is his driving force. On his own, no solution would be put into action; his second guessing would never come to an end.

**Now you've got a bit of insight into two of my most complicated characters. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
